characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Manami
Manami, as the woman who holds the title of the Sin of Lust, is a woman who is as lethal as she is beautiful. Operating as a , and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Manami is more well-renowned as the infamous Asmodai: Demon of Lust. However, despite Asmodai being the actual demon of lust and pleasure, due to popular belief, Manami is also given the epithet of Lilith, after the female demoness considered to be incarnation of lust, and is where her Succubus alias comes from. Known to have an incredible influence on Japanese society through a combination of her undeniable, universal allure, masterful usage of her Quirk, and a propensity for cunning maneuvers and scheming wrapped up so wholesomely in a package of insanity, Manami's character and appearance is such that it becomes easy to forget the true dangers of the woman in their midst. Having earned her title from the trail of addiction to her presence to the point that many of her victims have committed suicide, as well as her occasional habit of going on to doing a bit more than just the traditional acts of villainy to her victim should she consider them to be attractive even in the slightest, this only adds to Manami's ability to utterly shatter the drive to rebel that many others may possess. Playing a notable role in the activities of underworld organizations due to having created an insatiable desire for her being in some of the most powerful of criminal and non-criminal figures, this succubus is known for having those in power dance around her finger at her command, and have those not in power operate as her pawns. Due to Manami's addictive, yet destructive nature, and her winged hips comparable to those of an angel, she has been given the epithet based off of the name of a drug, "Angel Dust". Appearance Personality History Meretrīx Powers and Abilities Natural Prowess Manami, as a villainess who has lived the entirety of her life on the edge, and within the depths of the criminal underworld, has developed quite a notable aptitude for avoiding danger in almost any way she possibly can, having trained her body to the point that it maintains a shapely figure that can entice any being regardless of the differences in power between them, and needing to develop ways in order to evade capture and attacks by some of the more reckless, justice-oriented vigilantes in the world around her. As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Manami also underwent additional physical and martial arts training, developing enough skill to hold her own in a brawl against multiple larger opponents simultaneously. Manami's body and personality are completely predispostioned to the concepts of agility and flexiblity, with it being known that the degree to which Manami possesses that particular attribute appearing to be completely unique to her for unknown reasons. As agility itself is a word that of itself can be considered an umbrella term, Manami is known to demonstrate supernatural physical traits in a few notable areas, namely in the form of balance, body co-ordination, endurance, and a notable talent for evading attacks. *'Supernatural Maneuverability/Agility: '''Agility, can be defined as the ability of a body to rapidly respond or change by adapting it's initial stable configuration, or is the ability to change the position of one's body efficiently in multiple scenarios. Manami, is known to be incredible agile, to a level that one can consider this level of agility to be effectively supernatural. However, in Manami's case, strangely enough, this level of agility was developed over time in order to enable her survival in the cruel alleyways and underworld dens she would often find herself stealing from in order to survive. The prostitute's daughter would often times steal without noticing the arrival of more thugs or other assailants, and in order to evade, would often have to pull of some incredible stunts. Manami is naturally adept in the art of freerunning, and as a result, is known to be capable of evading some heroes possessing speed Quirks simply by maneuvering gracefully in an environment completely unfamiliar to them. As a result of this agility, encountering Manami in hand-to-hand combat, apart from the danger associated with this due to her Quirk, is incredibly dangerous, due to her ability to change her positions in an instant. In one second, she might be on the floor evading attacks coming from above her, and in the next second she might be delivering a punishing spinning roundhouse kick to her assailant's ribs, before backflipping out of a window and straight into the open window of a nearby building before unassuming civilains can shut it. Manami can effectively harness the "'Flow" which is just a fancy way of saying that she can kick off surfaces to propel herself forward and even swing on lamposts to get to where shee needs to go should the situation call for it. **'Enhanced Dexterity and Balance: '''Manami has incredible control over her movements and muscles, rendering it quite difficult for her to fumble at all, even being able to stand upright casually on a moving vehicle, and has a cat's ability to perfectly land on her feet from some of the most ridiculous of leaps. When combined with her incredible levels of balnce, Manami estimates that she can run across a thin rope from one skyscraper to the next without much ease, considering it to be a simple warm-up exercise. **'Enhanced Endurance: Complimenting her agility, Manami is known to have an extensive reserve of stamina, and when combined with the fact that she normally has other persons to do her bidding, chances are any encounters with her will mean that a lot of work will have to be done if her opponent's goal is to tire her out. Additionally, even if she is hit, Manami is known to enjoy pain, rather than detest it, and as a result, attacks on her person tend to just cause her pleasure if along with pain. Quirk Pherein, the Greek word meaning to bear and the root word for the "phero" in pheromone, is an Emitter type Quirk that grants those who wield it's power the ability to emit pheromones from their bodies and control them at will, thus allowing the user to influence the behaviour and trigger social responses in those around her. Harnessing this ability to manipulate pheromones to an incredible degree, this Quirk is noted to be incredibly dangerous, and renders her an incredible threat to even economic stability and the general safety and wellbeing of those around her. Originally having been nothing more than realizing that she was spoiled by persons who didn't seem like the type of person to show her such kindness, Manami has developed her Quirk to such a degree that the pitiful extent to which she could harness it when she first awakened the Quirk might appear to be an entirely different power altogether. Due to the nature of this Quirk, this renders Manami herself incredibly versatile, capable of stealth, inflitrations, theft, and even mass jailbreaks without leaving behind any real sort of trail, as those she manipulates are too enthralled and too desirous of pleasing her to even think of testifying, some even suppressing terrible cruelties she has done to them simply because she asked them to. Manami's manipulation of pheromones is noted to be so advanced, that she can reproduce the pheromones of entirely different species, easily eliciting a desirable response among them as well, enabling her to tame even the wildest and fiercest of animals as well as have them do as she says, her dominion and authority extending itself even into other animals and most notably into some plants, much in a similar manner to how bolas spiders imitate the pheromones of moths in heat to devour them. The range of applications of her pheromones, and by extension, the variety of pheromones she can produce are considered to be incredibly astonishing, contributing to the creation of a small cult focused on her due to her immense powers of manipulation and horned, winged, beautiful appearance. The list of feats that Manami can achieve are considered to be incredible, as she can induce powerful emotions in those around her to the point that they become utterly consumed by these emotions, whether they be fear, or anger, sadness, or in some cases, even happiness. In addition, Manami can drastically amplify the desire an opponent has for her, which has an effect on individuals quite frankly regardless of sex and sexual orientation, filling them with lust and a desire to please her in the best way they posibly can, and can even cause individuals to feel immense pleasure simply by releasing the correct pheromones. Naturallly creating a seemingly, magnetic social reaction, Manami can cause others to feel appreciation and love or liking towards her, and make friends with even some of her greatest enemies through as simple usage of pheromones. Through emitting these pheremones, Manami can cause other person to feel an incredible sexual attraction, and despite her incredible beauty, when layered on top of her pheromones, Manami is considered to be nigh-irresistible. Being capable of completely putting others to sleep should she so desire it, and use her authority as a "demon" to generate illusory effects quite befitting of one who is considered by the general popilace to be an actual Succubus from the depths of Hell itself, even showing up where his opponents apparently can't see her and giving them the idea that she has the ability to move at superhman speeds by attacking and taking them completely off-guard. By emitting vasopressin, Manami gains the ability to transform others into bodyguards and servants of her will, even extending this to animals who seem to greatly love her. Finally, Manami can mark her territory in a manner popular to the animal kingdom and can increase the stamina and healing rate of allies through a simple use of pheromones. Alternatively she can distort the vision and degrade the depth perception of her opponent's eyes, and in some cases, deprive them ogf sensory capabilities. Equipment Eisheth Zenunim Trivia